Men in Pink
by vanillahearts
Summary: All Sakura wants is to work at Konoha Hospital and have a nice, quiet life. But life is never peaceful when you're living with Naruto and Sasuke. And it doesn't help that Itachi keeps popping up and driving her up the wall. ItaSak
1. Chapter 1

- i don't own naruto -

***~R&R~***

tell me your thoughts!

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I highly suggest you eat this onigiri." Sasuke held up the last onigiri in the box so Sakura could see it. Sakura waved it away.<p>

"Sasuke, I am currently working under the head of Konoha Hospital. I think I can handle my own blood sugar levels."

Sasuke leaned across the sofa to shove it in Sakura's face. The two were in the middle of watching football, or at least Sasuke was while Sakura studied her medical records. Sakura whacked him with her heavy book.

"I'm not giving it to you because I'm worried about your blood sugar level. I'm too full to eat this, and I don't want to waste it by giving it to Naruto. Giving it to you isn't as wasteful." Sasuke stated nonchalantly.

Sakura laughed. "As flattering as that is, I'll pass."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when the loud banging of the front door announced Naruto's arrival. "I smell Mrs. Uchiha's onigiris!" Naruto roared as he sprinted into the living room.

Sasuke tossed the last onigiri to him. "Here, dobe. I saved the last one for you."

Sakura snorted and returned to her text. It had been two years since all three of them moved in together but nothing had changed. Naruto was still loud and energetic; Sasuke was still blunt and cold.

"You bastard! How many were there in total?" Naruto pointed accusingly at the rather large box.

"About a dozen. Be grateful I saved you one instead of giving it to Sakura." Sasuke flicked his finger.

Naruto stuffed the onigiri in his mouth and toppled onto the sofa. "Sakura, we need to vacuum the floor."

"You know, you two live here too. Instead of watching sports, you could be vacuuming." Sakura reminded him. "I, on the other hand, have a date so rock paper scissors among yourselves."

"A date with who? One of your patients?" Sasuke scowled as Naruto let out a paper to Sasuke's rock.

"Ha! Go get the vacuum, loser." Naruto took Sasuke's spot on the couch. "Wait, so what date?"

Sakura closed her book. "It is with a patient, and he wants to thank me for treating his leg. It's probably because I had to help him go to the bathroom and saw more of him than his girlfriend ever did."

"How old is he?" Naruto asked.

"24."

Naruto almost fell off the couch. "What the fuck? He's 24?"

"You might want to check his records for pedophilia." Sasuke suggested as he lugged the vacuum cleaner out of the closet.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child anymore, guys as you all should know. I'm eighteen, and legally I am an adult."

"Yes, and legally he's six years older and possible illegally a pedophile." Sasuke began vacuuming in front of them and the t.v.

"Oh way to be obnoxious, bastard." Naruto snapped.

"I'm vacuuming, idiot. You're the one who suggested we do it."

Before the argument could develop, a loud screaming noise rang throughout the house. Sakura sighed and stood up. "We have got to go doorbell shopping. We are not keeping that horror movie button."

Naruto jumped up. "Sakura, don't you have to go change? I'll go ask him to wait."

"Thanks Naruto. Remember to get under the sofa, Sasuke." Sakura advised as she hurried upstairs. Leaving Kaji-san with Naruto for too long couldn't be good for his health. Sakura threw on her favorite pink summer dress and brushed her long, pink waist-length hair quickly. She carefully placed a shiny silver headband with a black bow on her head and skipped down the stairs.

When she opened the door, Kaji-san was nowhere to be found. "Naruto?" Sakura called warningly.

"Oh, Sakura. Since his leg's broken and all, I invited him to sit down and wait." Naruto came into the foyer with a big smile. Sakura noticed the television and vacuum cleaner were both off, and she raced into the living room. Sasuke was sitting lazily on the sofa while the vacuum cleaner lay next to him on the floor.

"Sasuke, why aren't you cleaning?" Sakura asked dangerously.

Sasuke shrugged. "We need a new filter."

"So go get one from the bathroom!" Sakura demanded.

"Taken care of." Sasuke nodded.

"How-?" Sakura questioned when Kaji-san came from behind her, limping with his crutch.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the filters." Kaji-san apologized.

Sakura gaped at Sasuke. "You idiot! His leg's broken and you make him go get the filters? I'm so sorry, Kaji-san!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom himself. Naruto grinned eerily and ushered Kaji-san to the couch. "Hey, Kaji-san. Since your leg's broken and all, why don't you have lunch here? It'll be so much more convenient and comfortable, don't you think Sakura?"

Sakura opened her mouth but Naruto beat her to it. "I mean, as his doctor don't you think he should be resting his leg? And restaurants are so crowded – he could just lay on the couch and rest."

Kaji-san looked at Sakura uncomfortably. "Well, I –"

"I thought your leg was broken, not your sense of sight." Sasuke interrupted. "The filters were right there in front of your eyes." He held it up in front of Kaji-san's eyes.

"Sasuke, shut up and vacuum." Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly. "Besides, we don't even have anything to eat at home really."

"We have ramen!" Naruto chirped. "I'll make four in a jiffy."

Sakura pointed to Kaji-san's leg. "Naruto, he's a patient. He shouldn't be having ramen."

Naruto exhaled dramatically. "Fine, then he can have the vegetable ramen. Sasuke, you missed a couple of spots under Kaji-san."

Sakura felt her blood pressure rise as Sasuke attacked the carpet under Kaji-san. Kaji-san looked less than comfortable.

"I hadn't realized you lived with two men." Kaji-san yelled over the roar of the vacuum.

"Well they're like my brothers. We've known each other since we were practically born." Sakura tried to smile affectionately at Sasuke but ended up scowling.

Sasuke turned off the vacuum. "She's had an obsessive crush on me for more years than I care to count."

"And then I realized what a jerk you were and stopped." Sakura said sweetly. "Sasuke can I see you in the kitchen? Kaji-san, feel free to watch t.v." She handed him the remote, and Kaji-san's hands lingered on hers for two extra seconds.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sakura, you said you wanted to see me in the kitchen?"

"Yes I did." Sakura dragged Sasuke away from the living room into the connecting kitchen where Naruto was busily making the ramen. "You idiots! What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto looked up innocently. "Helping you with your date."

"If you two want to ever live to see your own kids, I suggest you stop trying to help. Sasuke, I'd appreciate if you kept your mouth shut like you normally do. Naruto, if I find that you did anything to his ramen, I'm going give you five hundred shots while you sleep." Sakura threatened. Naruto nodded meekly and brought the bowls out to the living room.

"It smells delicious." Kaji-san smiled. "Thank you for letting me intrude."

"Well, let's watch some football already." Sasuke flipped the channel to what he was watching before. Sakura mouthed 'sorry' to Kaji-san and he winked.

Naruto who had been watching Kaji-san instead of the television slurped his ramen loudly. "Kaji-san, did you know Sakura's only eighteen?"

"For the love of God-" Sakura raised her voice.

"Yes, actually. I was amazed to see such a young, talented doctor." Kaji-san said smoothly. Sakura blushed.

"Young enough to still be a virgin." Sasuke added to the conversation. Both Sakura and Kaji-san coughed into their ramen. Naruto's cough sounded suspiciously like masked laughter. As Kaji-san cleaned himself up, Sakura threw one of her chopsticks at Sasuke. He caught it right before it touched his temple.

Kaji-san began shifting around. "I think I should go now. Thank you for the meal, Sakura. It was a pleasure having you as my doctor." He wobbled as he tried to stand up. Sakura quickly took his arm and ushered him to the door.

"I'm so, so sorry Kaji-san." Sakura whispered.

Kaji-san smiled understandingly. "Goodbye." The minute he was out of view, Sakura slammed the door shut and shrieked at the top of her lungs, "I'm gonna inject you two so hard you won't be able to move for the next three months!"

Sakura strode up the stairs, took out a spare needle from her emergency medical kit, and raced back down. "You two better hope your nerves are made of steel like they were three minutes ago!"

Naruto and Sasuke had locked themselves in the bathroom, and Sakura was kicking the door with almost fearsome strength.

"Sakura, calm down. It's illegal to inject someone without their permission." Sasuke's cool voice came from inside the bathroom.

Sakura gave an extra fierce kick. "It's also illegal to murder someone so it looks like I'll be going to jail for a double felony. Get out here!"

"Sakura, we're sorry! We were just looking out for you. Sasuke always tells us those stories about pedophiles and-"

"What the fuck dobe? Are you trying to blame this on me?"

"Well you were the one who made that virgin comment-"

"I am going to murder you two!" Sakura screeched. She kicked the door again, and it shuddered. Sakura was just about to knock the door down when the horrible screeching came from the front door.

"Did he seriously come back for more?" She heard Naruto ask disbelievingly. Sakura marched to the foyer and opened the door angrily. "I'm sorry but we're a little busy right – oh shit."

Standing on the doorstep was Itachi Uchiha.

Otherwise known as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Welcome.

Besides being Sasuke's hotter, older brother, Itachi was one of Konoha's most sought after men in both business and dating. His intimidating stare and fear inducing aura did nothing to lessen the number of admirers he had. Naruto and Sakura often tried coming up with a list of products or foods that Itachi ate or used that might have given him special pheromones but Sasuke shot them all down.

"He's just a freak of nature" – was Sasuke's response.

"You're Sakura Haruno?" Itachi's deep, suave voice brought Sakura out of her reverie.

"Only on certain days. On days I feel like murdering people my name is Chucky." Sakura smiled. Itachi stared at her with the same impassive expression on his face.

"My father wants to meet with the girl who is currently living with the sons of two of the most promising politicians in Konoha. I assume that is you, despite your different aliases."

Sakura felt all the civility of the conversation disappear. "Itachi, you've known me for about six years now. You could've just said your father wants to meet with me instead of making me sound like a whore."

Itachi's expression didn't change. "I apologize if I've offended you in any way." His tone was curt and unfeeling.

"As if you care. Ask Mr. Uchiha what made him think that after refusing him twice on the phone, you coming here personally would make me change my mind." Sakura stepped back in order to close the door when Itachi stopped the door with his arm.

"I don't like to take no for an answer."

"Looks like you have no choice." Sakura spat back. "Now if you don't mind, I have two people I need to get back to killing."

Itachi slowly let his arm fall away from the door and the door slammed shut. Years of coercing business deals and handling impossible shareholders was nothing compared to persuading three rebellious teenagers to be reasonable. He clearly remembered the day when Sasuke announced that he was moving out.

_ "Don't be foolish, Sasuke." Fugaku Uchiha snapped. "If you were half as responsible as Itachi was when he was eighteen-"_

_ "I'd be making you look like a decent father?" Sasuke blazed back. _

_ "Sasuke!" Mikoto pleaded. "Where are you planning on going?"_

_ Sasuke glared at his father. "It doesn't matter where. As long as it's away from this hellhole." _

_ Itachi stepped in. "Sasuke, don't be stupid. Go to your room right now."_

_ "Fuck you." Sasuke said coldly. "As long as you stay, Father won't lose his image as a 'family man'."_

_ "Sasuke, the minute you step out of this house, you are renouncing your name!" Fugaku roared._

_ Sasuke smirked. "You say that like my name was actually something important."_

"Foolish little brother." Itachi watched from his car as Sasuke and Naruto came running out of the house with Sakura close behind. Something shiny glinted from her hand, and both Sasuke and Naruto were shouting at her to put it down.

"Over my dead body!" Sakura shrieked. It seemed that her conversation with Itachi renewed vengeful feelings towards Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi watched with amusement as his little brother scampered away from his deadly female roommate.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Itachi glanced at his phone. "Yes, Father."

"Did you get her to come?"

Itachi watched as the pinkette jumped on Naruto's back. "No."

"Use any means possible to get either Sasuke out of that house or Uzumaki's son and that girl out."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

><p>"Sakura, don't forget your bag." Sasuke held out her white bag as Sakura adjusted her shoes.<p>

"Thanks. Don't let Naruto skip out on studying. Make some crap up about poli-sci being the reason why ramen was invented or something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Even he's not that stupid. Just go already."

"Love you too honey." Sakura threw him an imaginary kiss that he swatted away. He closed the door right when her foot stepped outside. "Bastard."

The sky was gray and cloudy, and the air felt cool. The train station was only a few blocks down but Sakura didn't want to risk getting wet. She quickly jogged to the train station where the train paused long enough for her to jump in and sit down next to a nicely suited man wearing a fedora.

"Nice weather we're having." The man nodded at Sakura. She looked outside but a curtain covered the window.

"Unless it rains."

He smiled at her. "Are you getting off any time soon?"

"Not quite."

"Good. We can get to know each other." The guy edged closer to her and lightly touched her forearm.

Sakura grew uneasy. "I have to go to the bathroom." She quickly got up and rushed to the very front seat of the train. A man was sleeping with a newspaper over his face, and Sakura chose to sit next to him. She quickly dialed Sasuke's number from her phone.

"What." Sasuke greeted her.

"Some guy just tried hitting on me-" Sakura blubbered.

"Congratulations."

"No! He tried getting closer to me and touched my arm too. It was like, arm rape or something." Sakura hissed. "Stay on the phone with me."

Sasuke was saying something to Naruto. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sakura urgently called.

"Naruto, I think she wants to talk to you." Sasuke said loudly.

"Stupid bastard, you should at least be comforting me." Sakura hung up and stared mournfully at the time. She would be at the hospital in thirty minutes. She just had to make it through thirty minutes.

"Can I get your ticket, miss?" The conductor asked in a friendly tone. "Is this your companion for the trip?" He gestured towards the man with the newspaper.

"Oh, no. Um, excuse me?" Sakura lightly tapped the man. Instantly, the newspaper slid off his face and the man held her arm in a vice-like grip.

The conductor bristled. "Please let go of her arm. She was merely waking you for your ticket. I will not allow anyone on my train to be manhandled."

Sakura stammered. "Aren't you Deidara of –"

The man let go of her arm and instead clasped his hand over her mouth. The conductor frowned and took out his walkie-talkie. "Sir, I must ask you to take your hand off of her before I have you escorted out."

Deidara lowered his hand and handed over his ticket. The conductor looked at him suspiciously before bidding Sakura a good day. When the conductor left, Deidara grabbed both of her shoulders and spun her around to face him. His long blonde hair was in its normal ponytail, with his front hair cascading over his face. His darkly lined and shadowed eyes pierced into hers.

"You will not tell anyone you saw me here." He said menacingly.

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"You are going to sit somewhere else and pretend you never saw me. Then, you are going to get off at the next station. If you don't I'm going to make sure you die a slow and painful death."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. How ironic that this successful businessman was threatening to kill her, a doctor, slowly and painfully. "I'm sorry, but my stop isn't for another twenty minutes and I can't risk being late. I do have peoples' lives to save."

Deidara's eyes opened wide when she said that last sentence. Sakura admired his bright blue eyes; the lines and shadows did nothing but emphasize their beauty. Sakura thought about her own eyes. Maybe Ino was right when she gave one of her lectures about the power of make-up.

"Come with me." Deidara said abruptly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the end of the car where the bathroom was located. Sakura stumbled and tripped as Deidara mercilessly pulled her along.

"Stay put in there." Deidara ordered. Sakura stared at the bathroom door.

"Why? I don't have to go."

Deidara pushed her in. "Don't come out until I come back. Or else –"

"Yeah, yeah slow and painful death. Got it." Sakura brooded as she closed the door. Normally, she would've protested and demanded to know what was going on but certain rumors floating around about Deidara frightened her into shutting up.

The light was dim in the bathroom and the toilet seat was down. Sakura examined her face in the mirror and winced at the bags under her eyes. She rummaged through her white bag for concealer that Ino insisted every girl should carry with her.

As she was carefully applying under her eyes, the bathroom light went off. Sakura cursed her luck and tried flicking the switch back on and off. When that didn't work, Sakura gave up trying to conceal her bags and sat on top of the toilet. It was a long time before anyone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Would you please step out of the bathroom?" A hoarse voice called. Sakura froze. That wasn't Deidara.

Sakura quickly opened the door and saw a policeman waiting outside. "How long have you been in there?"

"I'm not sure." She stammered. "Is there something wrong?"

The policeman took her by the arm. "There's been a murder and you are now under investigation by law. Were you waiting for someone?"

Sakura opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Deidara was part of Akatsuki, an organization consisting of the world's most successful tycoons. If she ratted him out, he would find her faster than she would be able to hide.

"No."

"Then why were you in the bathroom for so long? The murder occurred over thirty minutes ago – you were in the bathroom for over thirty minutes?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "I have digestive issues?"

The policeman glared at her. "Please sit where you were sitting before you went to the bathroom." He followed her as she made her way to the front of the car. Then she gasped when she saw who was sitting there.

Instead of Deidara, Itachi Uchiha had taken his place with the very newspaper that had been on Deidara's face earlier. Itachi's eyes narrowed, and then turned to the policeman. "How long is this going to take? I have an important meeting to attend."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Mr. Uchiha. We are searching everyone for a weapon. Miss, could you please hand over your bag?"

Sakura wordlessly handed her bag over to the police who took it and marched away. Sakura turned to Itachi. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi closed his eyes in annoyance. "I'm assuming you're the doctor Deidara locked in the bathroom?"

"He told me to go in! What the hell is going on? Who got murdered?"

"Zabuza Momochi and his assistant." Itachi opened his eyes and a tint of red edged his normally coal black eyes. "You are not to mention Deidara under any circumstance. I am the one you met on the train earlier."

"But the conductor saw Deidara-" Sakura whispered.

"The conductor is dead." Itachi said flatly. "Now, face forward and don't say anything else."

Sakura obeyed his command and stared at a spot on the wall. What was going on? Why did Deidara and Itachi switch places? Why were they on a train in the first place? Unless they knew something like this was going to happen; unless they were the ones who killed Zabuza…

Sakura gasped. She noticed Itachi's hand twitch ever so slightly, and suppressed herself. The police returned with her purse.

"Miss Haruno, we noticed an ID from the Konoha Hospital in your bag. What's quite interesting is that the only doctor on this train ended up using the bathroom during the murder."

Sakura tensed. "Are you trying to imply something, officer?"

"What were you doing in the bathroom for so long, Miss Haruno?" The policeman demanded. "Did someone perhaps ask you to wait there?"

Sakura snatched the purse and rummaged through it. She pulled out a tampon. "Officer, I may be a doctor but I am also an eighteen year old girl with a body that hasn't stopped changing yet. Unless there's a law stating that during a time of murder, a female doctor cannot be changing her tampon then I don't think you can charge me for any crimes."

The police wasn't finished. "And how long does it take to change one, Miss Haruno? Over thirty minutes?"

"I don't believe that's information that is to be shared, officer." Sakura said rudely. Inside, her heart was pumping blood at the speed of light and her hands were getting cold and clammy.

The police officer jotted some notes on his pad and stepped back. "After a full body check, you'll be able to leave. Until then, please cooperate with us patiently." He left the two in order to hassle another passenger on the train.

"Don't overdo on the lying." Itachi said calmly.

Sakura clenched her fist and punched the wall in front of her. A vibration passed through the train. "And whose fault is it that I have to lie about my period problems?"

Itachi stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." Sakura muttered through clenched teeth. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Someone just got murdered on this train and you have a good idea who the murderer is yet your only concern is getting sleep?" Itachi questioned.

"Look, if I start getting curious I'm eventually going to get killed myself. I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything so if you don't mind." Sakura faced away from Itachi and curled into a ball. She knew Itachi was staring but she ignored him and tried to focus on the darkness of her eyelids. "Please let this be a dream," she prayed before falling asleep.

Itachi was focusing intently on his newest proposal. Now that Zabuza was out of the way, no one would object to the funding of his new project. Itachi smirked with satisfaction and turned to his unwitting accomplice. She was sleeping peacefully, with the occasional nose twitch. He didn't feel annoyed or bored when he was with her like he did with girls that his mother tried to push onto him. She didn't ask questions persistently, probably due to her experience in confidentiality as a doctor, and she was too naive to grasp the bigger picture this murder painted for the world. She was immature, by the way she refused to accept the reality of the situation, but she didn't go hysterical when he asked her to lie.

"Mr. Uchiha, please come with us." The police officer came back and looked at Sakura uncomfortably. "Excuse me, miss. You need to wake up."

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura muttered before turning away from the officer. Itachi and the police officer left Sakura alone.

Itachi stood nonchalantly as the officers checked his body for any suspicious weapons. When he was given the clear, he walked off the train where a sleek black Lamborghini was waiting for him.

"Did she rat us out?" Deidara moved in towards the passenger seat as Itachi climbed into the driver's seat.

"If she did, I wouldn't be out."

Deidara grinned. "Alright. She was cute, don't you think? She didn't ask any questions either. My type, don't you think?"

Itachi snorted. "Shut up. We've got a board meeting to attend."

* * *

><p>Thanks to the whole murder incident, Sakura had to walk fifteen blocks before she reached home. She called the hospital after she was let go to tell them she was held up and Tsunade told her to not bother coming. Tsunade said something about it being an "easy" day, which meant that Tsunade found a stash of sake somewhere and was drinking happily in her office. Naruto and Sasuke were at their night class at Konoha University and she felt sluggish and dazed as she walked into the empty house.<p>

As she crawled into bed and got ready to sleep, Sakura suddenly remembered Itachi's tinted eyes and shivered. Though Sakura was more annoyed with him than ever, she couldn't deny that he was irresistibly good looking.

Even for a murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to the people who reviewed. i'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**to everyone else: without your opinions, i don't know how to make the plot/story better. **

***~R&R~***

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up the next morning, she was so comfortable she snuggled deeper into her blanket and didn't bother looking at her phone or alarm clock. It was a nice day to sleep in. The sun wasn't glaring in through her blinds and the birds weren't chirping as loud. Hopefully, it would rain and Sakura could blame her tardiness on the weather.<p>

But of course, peace and quiet never stayed for too minutes, her door flung open to reveal Naruto completely naked except for his striped blue boxers.

"Sakura! We heard what happened on the train yesterday! Are you okay?" Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her into a sitting position. Sakura clenched her fist to punch him when she opened her eyes and saw Naruto's bare body.

"Holy crap Naruto, as close as we may be at least put some pants on!" Sakura pushed him away. "And I'm fine so go away!"

Naruto rushed to his room and came back with grey sweatpants. He pulled Sakura back up. "You didn't see the murderer?"

"If I did, I don't think I'd be alive. Besides, I was in the bathroom."

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched together. "You were in the bathroom? What were you thinking? What if the murderer decided to go into the bathroom and saw you there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I just happened to have to go when the murderer decided to kill someone." Sakura snapped. "Remind me to hold it in the next time a murderer rides the A train."

"That's not what I meant, Sakura. I'm just worried about you." Naruto looked at her with his bright blue eyes. Suddenly, Sakura remembered Deidara's beautiful eyes and how he directed her to the bathroom.

"Sakura? You okay?"

Sakura pushed him off her bed and pulled the sheets over her so she could go back to sleep. "I'm fine. Go eat breakfast or something."

"Sasuke's being a bastard. He says he can't digest his cereal so early in the morning if he sees my face." Naruto glared at the framed picture of the three of them on Sakura's headboard. "Anyways, he's going to probably check up on you too."

"Tell him not to. I'm trying to sleep here, and you two aren't making it easy."

Their screaming doorbell rang once again, and Sakura threw a silent tantrum beneath her sheets. "I'll get it." Naruto hurried out of her room. Sakura quickly crept out of bed and locked her door. That would keep Sasuke out and Naruto from returning.

As Sakura settled back into bed she heard Naruto's voice rise from a muffled tone to a highly indignant exclamation. Not bothering to see what was going on, Sakura stuck her head under her pillow and tried to sleep in that position. However, someone stormed up the stairs like an ogre and knocked wildly at her door.

"Go away!"

"Sakura, open up! Voldemort's here!" Naruto hissed.

Sakura threw another silent tantrum. "Naruto, if you don't stop spewing out nonsense and waking me up, I'm going to take all of your ramen noodles and soak it in apple vinegar." Naruto hated apple vinegar.

"I'm serious! Itachi's here!"

Sakura sat straight up. The pillow over her head dropped to the floor and Sakura quickly stumbled out of bed. "You idiot, he's not Voldemort. His name's He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Welcome!" Sakura quickly ran a brush through her hair and changed into her pajamas. She had been in the clothes she wore yesterday and that would not do. She didn't want to impress him, but she didn't want to disgust him either.

Sakura unlocked the door to see an angry Naruto waiting outside. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Trying to make the she-devil leave. He just barged into the living room."

Naruto led the way down the stairs and into the living room where Itachi was sitting casually with his arms spread out on the headrest. Sasuke was spraying Itachi with the spritzer Sakura used to water the plants on the windowsill. Itachi took no notice of Sasuke.

"Uzumaki. Sakura." Itachi nodded. "So you were awake."

"What's it to you?" Naruto asked defensively. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing instead of getting rid of him?"

Sasuke threw the spritzer at Naruto. "You try dragging his ass out the door."

While Sasuke and Naruto bickered, Sakura noticed Itachi's eyes were solely on her. She felt her heartbeat quicken from fear and embarrassment and escaped to the kitchen. Sasuke's half-eaten bowl of cereal was still at the table. Sakura grabbed it so she could dump it in the sink before Itachi could see. As annoying as he was, Itachi would probably report to his parents that the three of them were living in a pigsty with half-eaten bowls of cereal lying on the table and that wouldn't be good.

"I trust you weren't foolish enough to tell either of those two what you presumed about yesterday's murder?" Itachi came in through the kitchen door silently. Sakura choked on thin air.

"What," Sakura coughed. "Does it matter?"

Itachi stood across the table and watched her wash the dishes in the sink. Sakura couldn't meet his eyes; they would either be glaring at her murderously or filled with contempt. She tried ignoring him. When she finished with the dishes she moved towards the kitchen door.

Itachi moved swiftly in front of her. When she moved left, so did he. When she moved right, he did as well. She tried stepping forward to see if he would step back but he stayed still. "Jerk!" Sakura snapped.

"Oy! Stay away from Sakura!" Naruto roared. He and Sasuke rampaged in and pushed Sakura back so Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of her.

Itachi looked entertained. "Is there a reason I can't even talk to your roommate?"

"We don't want her to get tainted by your corrupted ways. Besides, who knows what kind of STD you have on your hands." Naruto sniffed.

The corner of Itachi's lips turned upward in an irritating smirk. Sakura caught herself admiring his attitude.

"Sakura and I have something to discuss."

"What?" Sasuke asked quickly. He turned to glance at Sakura briefly. Sakura looked back at him with feigned innocence. The momentary loss of mind when she thought Itachi was cool was no more. He was still Sasuke's annoying, successful older brother.

Itachi's eyes turned to her. "Our relationship."

"What the fuck are you saying?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all exclaimed at once.

"He's either high or drunk. Someone call the cops so they can arrest him." Sasuke reached for the telephone but Itachi poked his forehead hard enough to push him back.

"Sakura, I don't think this is a good time to talk. Maybe somewhere a little more private would be appropriate." Itachi emphasized the last word. Naruto and Sasuke bristled at once.

"Whatever you have to say, just say it here."

Sakura put the bowl down uneasily and pushed past Naruto and Sasuke. "I think we should talk outside, Itachi."

Itachi's smirk grew wider. Naruto and Sasuke both began yelling at her.

"You idiot, don't you know what he wants?" Sasuke snarled as Naruto yelled, "He's the she-devil, Sakura!"

Sakura whacked them both. "First of all, you two need to stop being so juvenile. Second, we _do_ have something to talk about. And third, you all need to realize that I am eighteen years old and perfectly capable of handling myself. I appreciate your sentiments but you guys have to stop butting your heads into my business."

A stunned silence entered the room without warning. Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked and hurt while Itachi looked slightly surprised. The minute she saw Naruto and Sasuke's expressions, Sakura knew she said something she shouldn't have. She only said it so they would stop questioning her and Itachi but somehow the wording didn't come out right.

When she left her house two years ago and her parents told her she wouldn't be welcome back, Naruto and Sasuke were the ones who comforted her. When Sakura had her heart broken, they were the ones who went after the guys and beat them up until they had to be hospitalized. They were the ones who picked her up from the hospital when it was too late for a young girl to be out alone. They were the reason she had the will to make something of herself.

Before Sakura could apologize, Sasuke punched his fist straight into the kitchen table. A loud crack sounded from both the table and his hand but Sasuke didn't bother checking either one. He stormed out of the kitchen and Sakura heard the slam of the front door. Sakura followed him outside to his motorcycle where Sasuke was getting ready to ride.

"Sasuke, your hand-" Sakura feebly questioned. Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her and swerved around her to leave the driveway. She felt guilt wash over her and walked back into the house.

"Naruto, Sasuke's riding and I think his hand might be broken."

Instead of Naruto, Itachi rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'll get him." Itachi handed Sakura a business card. "It's my number. If I call, you better pick up." He left without saying anything else. Naruto left the house without saying anything either.

"Shit." Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>The train ride was like most days when a murder didn't occur. Naruto and Sasuke didn't return by the time she left and Sakura left three messages on Sasuke's phone before leaving the house. All throughout the train ride, she kept checking her phone, to no avail. Sasuke was thoroughly pissed at her. When she checked her phone after she hung up her coat at the office, there were no new messages.<p>

"Dr. Haruno, I think you have to check this patient."

Sakura started when a nurse knocked on her door. "What?"

"You have a patient."

Sakura frowned. Normally patients couldn't request doctors unless it was someone who stayed at the hospital regularly. Sakura followed the nurse to one of the rooms and almost cried in relief when she saw who was sitting on the bed.

"Sasuke! Do you know how worried I've been?"

Sasuke didn't say anything to her. Sakura pulled a chair over and began feeling his hand. Sasuke didn't show any sort of pain on his face but Sakura caught his body flinching when she moved his knuckles.

"Why would you go riding a motorcycle right after punching a table? As pissed off as you may be, you should know better." Sakura stood up to get a cold compass from the freezer. "You need an x-ray but we'll ice it first. How does it feel?"

Still no response. "You not talking to me isn't helping you. If you're still mad, which I assume you are, then I want to make it perfectly clear that I'm not apologizing. I did nothing but stand up to you and you got mad. That's because you're a bully."

Sakura gently pressed the compass onto his hand. "But I also want to say I know why you get mad at me when you think I'm being careless. I really am happy you care about me so much. It's just that when both you and Naruto gang up on me it's like you don't know what I'm going through. And even though I would love to tell you at times, I can't. So you can stop being Mr. Poutyface."

"I'm not pouting." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, I forgot your bottom lip is unnaturally bigger than your top. Okay, let's go for your x-ray."

Besides having three broken fingers, Sasuke's entire right hand was going to be useless for the next five weeks. Naruto, who had sent him up while he found a spot at the hospital parking lot, was gleefully spiting him.

"Ha! Looks like someone won't be showering alone for a while." Naruto grinned. "Let's get Itachi to help."

"Dobe, if you don't shut up-"

"What, you're going to choke me with your broken hand? Good luck with that." Naruto snorted. Sakura smiled; it was a relief to see Naruto wasn't mad at her anymore.

"If need be, Naruto you can help him shower." Sakura ordered. Naruto's smile slid off his face.

Sasuke didn't look pleased either. "As if I'd let the dobe near my body."

"I didn't want to clean your body either, bastard."

"Then I guess I'll be the one doing it." Sakura said cheerfully. "You can wear your swim trunks and I'll-"

"Forget it." Sasuke quickly interrupted.

Naruto agreed. "I'll help the bastard."

"I don't need your help, idiot."

"Bastard, you need my help!"

Saura smiled. "Now, let's go home and get something to eat on the way. Sasuke, where'd you leave your motorcycle?"

"He just made it down the street before his hand started swelling." Naruto snickered. Sasuke kicked him in the shin. "Kiba helped us bring it back."

"Oh Kiba. We really should invite him over sometime."

Naruto made a face. "And risk getting rabies?"

"Naruto! Don't be rude."

"What? He's not here." Naruto looked around.

"You're such a jerk. Okay, you guys go down and wait for me in Naruto's car. I have to go get my coat and bag." Sakura didn't even get to finish because Naruto and Sasuke already began walking away at 'you guys go'. "Jerks." But she didn't blame them. They didn't like hospitals and they liked the doctors even less. Seeing doctors working on their own studies and projects that needed test subjects was bound to scare people who normally wouldn't mind the hospital.

As Sakura grabbed her bag and coat from the room, her phone started vibrating from the coat pocket. It was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Are you alone?"

Of course. Itachi Uchiha would somehow find her number and call her right when her shift ended. "Not for long."

"How's my stupid brother?"

Sakura held the phone in between her ear and shoulder as she locked her office door. "He won't be able to use his right hand for at least a month. Thanks to you."

"You're the one who told him to mind his own business. I must admit, I admire your ability to draw such a response from the two fools you live with." Itachi drawled.

"Once again, you implying that I'm a whore doesn't make me want to do whatever you're calling me to do."

"I can't leave you alone."

Sakura snorted. "Is that some sort of pick up line sons of politicians use to get girls?" She walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

There was silence on the other end. "Once again, that was a funny joke that you managed to make into an awkward silence." Sakura sighed. "But if it's me spilling the beans that you're worried about, you don't have. I didn't and I'm not planning on telling anyone. Besides, I'm not crazy enough to mess with Akatsuki."

"We can't take your word for it. The safest way to make sure you won't tell is by constantly watching you."

"So what, you're going to stalk me?"

"No. That would be the safest way, but we have lives to live."

"And people to kill?"

Sakura heard a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry. Go on."

"Someone has to be with you while you're out in public. So we decided you should-"

"Join Akatsuki?" Sakura laughed.

"Date-"

"Oh my God. No, no, no, if this is like one of those cheesy movies where I have to date you to keep a secret I won't do it."

"Deidara."

Sakura paused. "Oh. Wait what? I'm not even supposed to know him!"

"You will by tomorrow." Itachi hung up without even a farewell or a hint of what he meant.

Sakura began cursing Itachi in steady streams of vulgar threats put together. Sakura tried kicking the elevator doors in frustration when they actually opened and her foot wobbled until they hit a firm shin.

"Oh crap." Sakura whimpered as she looked into the brown eyes of her very angry and slightly bruised mentor.

* * *

><p>When Itachi hung up from his phone call with Sakura, he took another shot of hard vodka. Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Sasori were at a private bar that was reserved for them. While Itachi was drinking from the counter, Deidara and Tobi were in the entertainment area while Sasori was by the sofa-bed.<p>

"Oy, Itachi. Did the pink doctor say she was okay with dating me?" Deidara called. He was playing darts with Tobi.

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter." Itachi shook his next shot of vodka and stared into the cup, deep in thought.

Deidara watched carefully as Tobi first spun himself, then spun the dart into the board with incredible accuracy. "Did she say anything to your brother? Is she breaking up with him to be with me or is she going to be two-timing?"

Itachi laughed. When he did, the entire room went silent. Sasori stopped flirting with his pretty secretary and looked up. Itachi shot back another glass of vodka.

"My stupid brother broke his hand because he got mad his girlfriend stood up to him. Turns out, she's not even his girlfriend." Itachi said it more to himself than to anyone in the room. He nodded to the bartender. "Get me some champagne."

Deidara left Tobi and joined Itachi at the counter. "Celebrating?" Deidara raised his eyebrow. Itachi smirked.

"In honor of your new girlfriend, and my stupid brother's broken hand." The bartender poured champagne into two glasses. Deidara raised his to Itachi.

"To my new girlfriend." He drained the glass before he left to resume his game with Tobi.

Itachi's smirk faded and he took his own glass. He raised it, and then sipped it slowly. Sasori ditched his secretary to join Itachi instead.

"If you're interested in her as well, just date her. It'll be better for two Akatsuki members to be watching her."

Sasori ordered three cocktails while Itachi contemplated. What Sasori said was right. Itachi wasn't interested in the childish girl his brother broke his hand over. Her long pink hair was too eyecatching and the way she avoided situations was immature, at best. With her small figure and big green eyes, she could be mistaken for a freshman in high school. Itachi, who had been with plenty of women before, would be able to feign a love war for Sakura. He watched Deidara throw darts at Tobi who had apparently insulted Deidara and was now running in circles trying to avoid the blonde menace. Itachi took another sip of champagne.

Deidara wouldn't mind a little competition.

* * *

><p>i have no idea how i came up with all of this but once again, tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
